Crimson Sycthe
by Lady L. Raven
Summary: Two new students attend DWMA, with dark secrets they wish to forget. Raven is the one with a secret agenda, she is in search for her father and is using Kid to find out who is her father, but when she starts to grow feelings for him can there love take her past shadows that will never let her be.. or will the world crumble in her hands...The Crimson Sycthe...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well hi first fic for SoulEater but okay I hope you like enjoy it will get more intresting don't wait also I don't own Souleater, enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Who is Raven?

Her long silver hell tasseled in the wind as she climbed the steps of the new campus she will attend from know on. She walked with a boy maybe 4 inches taller than her, with long straight jet black hair.

They walked with each other up the steps of there new school, they just hope they won't have any trouble here when they did in France. raven came here to run away from her past and secrets she kept from Vergil, but how long will it take for her past characters to show up.

She reached the top and neatly patted her black satin skirt. Raven cleaned off the invisible dust on her and glanced at Vergil, he was blankly looking into the white puffy clouds.

Raven looked at the school with her emerald and lavender eyes, she smiled at her new beginning, even if she wasn't always going to have a chance like this again. But she hoped it would last a while long she didn't want her happy beginning end horribly, she grasped onto her palm remembering what had happened before.

She felt a strong grip pat her shoulder, "Don't worry, we will make it our first day, what can happen, and nobody knows your secret but me so take it as a new start." He smiled at his friend and love as they walked into the strange academy for weapons and miesters, they were prepared to begin there new life.

As they reached a there classroom, they were being expected anyways, she just hoped it wasn't going to be a weird day. Professor Stein was preparing for an experiment with an endangered species when the door opened, a girl with long silver entered followed by a taller boy with shoulder length jet black hair.

The class was in an aw they looked as if they came from a modeling catalog. Raven sighed and waved hello to her new professor. She placed a fake smile on her face as she saw another familiar face, she didn't know the creep was going to be here, she can not let anyone find out about him being in her past.

She continued her false shared and said hello in the nicest "Hello my name is Raven White and that is Vergil, we're the new students from France," Stein smiled, it had been a long time since he has seen her, he wonders how's she's doing after everything, she has lived over 178 years, he bets her partner doesn't know that.

He thought he could play with her mind "Class say hello, to our new students, Raven and Vergil take a seat next to Kid and Liz, " He pointed towards them an they shyly waved hello. Raven continued her act as if she was innocent and scared of her first day of school. Pft, she would care less but this would be her new life after all, but her past was quickly catching on.

Raven walked in front of Vergil, and sat herself next to Kid and pulled out her books. She carefully placed her glasses on with her slender pale fingers. Raven wanted to meet friends so she would guess she could start with the boy next to her and the blondes.

She turned towards Kid and smiled, "Hi, um not to be a bother but I would like to introduce my self properly, my name is Raven White, Miester," she smiled at him, she thought he wasn't bad but charms from men to effect her for a long period ago.

He thought her smile was contagious, because just to have a glance at her made him smile he examined her face, she was perfectly symmetrical. Before he wanted to rant about he noticed her two different colored eyes. Her eyes they were unsymmetrical yet they didn't effect him, he felt allured by her mysterious eyes.

"My name is Death the Kid, but people call me Kid, nice to meet you and Vergil. That's Liz and Patty my weapons," She smiled towards them and said hello, while Vergil just waved a slight hello.

So he has competition know, he sighed and watched his best friend of 11 years take notes. Even if she didn't tell him everything he still cared about her, even to give up his life for her.

Raven wasn't even paying attention she was just scribbling info about her father, she was here to forget her past but she still wanted to meet her father, badly. After so long she needed to figure out who her father was she didn't care the cost.

Kid watched Raven the entire period, he couldn't help it she was mysterious, and he wanted to learn more about her no matter what. Liz pointed out that he was crushing on, and bad she found it cute, she found Vergil dreaming but she could tell he wouldn't place his eyes on her.

Raven just sat there into her work, or as he thought. The thought that he was producing feelings for her, even after just meeting him. Didn't hit him quickly he didn't want it to happen.

Vergil watched Kid and laughed to himself, the guy was falling for Raven already. He thought this would happen, Raven wasn't ugly she was Breathtaking in his eyes but an impossible. She was the type a girl that didn't go after the boys she preferred to keep those emotions away.

So he has competition know, he sighed and watched his best friend of 11 years take notes. Even if she didn't tell him everything he still cared about her, even to give up his life for her.

Raven wasn't even paying attention she was just scribbling info about her father, she was here to forget her past but she still wanted to meet her father, badly. After so long she needed to figure out who her father was she didn't care the cost.

She wouldn't rest until she found him and her sister. So long she wasn't going to stop even if she said she wanted to start over. She eyed Vergil and Kid they were watching her weird, she chose to ignore it and continue her work. She would care less if the boy grew a fascination over her, Vergil, she knew about him liking her a long time ago. He wasn't good at hiding emotions.

The time flew by and the bell rang for break, so Raven grabbed her things and walked out of the room leaving Vergil behind, she wanted fresh air she felt suffocated because of her past thoughts, she continued to think about. She needed to breathe just for a moment.

Vergil sighed when he was attacked by fan girls who thought he was dreaming for having those cold crimson eyes, he laughed why couldn't he get Raven to look at him like that. Raven is a cold being even if she could act so weak and frail, she wasn't she was the complete opposite. But that's the reason he fell for her. She wasn't like any other girl.

Kid noticed her leave and convinced Maka and Soul to follow on his search for her, since she was new they wanted to show her around school.

Kid, Maka, and Soul went after the new student by the name Raven, while Patty and Liz attacked Vergil. Liz as one of the fans tried to talk to him but his eyes were lost because he couldn't find her any where.

If BlackStar was here he would also be searching for her just to settle things with her taking his spotlight. But lucky he was out some where no one knew exactly where he was.

Raven was sitting by a balcony and rested her chin on her knees, as she looked out to the vast desert land, Maybe come here was a bad idea. "You know no matter where you hide I will find you my Raven, no matter where you soar I will find you," The words that rang in her head, she couldn't forget, no matter how hard she tried.

She took off her sweater and traced her scars, that were never to be forgotten, how can some one forget such a thing so quickly. Some things from ones past will always haunt them. But Raven smiled, she knew better then to continue remembering such an awful past, she must commit and start over. She continued looking out into the open land.

She felt there souls near. They found her sitting on the edge of the balcony. She had taken off her bright indigo cardigan off, and placed it to her side.

But what they noticed was scars on both her hands symmetrically cut, they found it curious on how it curved like a death scythe. She felt Kid's stare burn into her scars, the harder she tried to not notice the pain, it hurt to forget.

Kid sighed and stopped staring at her scars, it hurt him seeing her like that, he spoke up,

"Hi Raven" she stayed put and sighed, she got up from her where she was sitting on and faced them. She placed her fake smile and acted pleased to see them, but they were annoying but she understood there intentions. So she decided not to be rude, "Um Kid right, who are they," she pointed at Maka and Soul,

Maka found something odd with her soul, she couldn't detect it but when she saw the size of it, it did amaze her. The odd thing was her soul smiled wickedly unlike her calm collected self.

"Hi I'm Maka and this is Soul, my weapon," they waved hello and she just smiled, "Hi, I don't want to seem rude but can we get to know each other later I'm not feeling myself right know, but nice meeting you, and cool hair Soul," Soul smiled at her, she couldn't believe it but she had a certain respect for Soul, maybe they might become good friends.

Raven felt something, she had forgotten to take her medicine and she was going down. She took one step and fainted. Kid caught her in time, they noticed she was very pale, they took her quickly to the nurse. Raven only heard yelling and worried faces.

When Raven woke up she saw Vergil by her side and Kid and his weapons at the edge, patty was coloring a giraffe, and Liz was helping her.

Also Maka and her weapon Soul were there, what's up with the people here they seem to be to kind, she couldn't believe this. Vergil looked up at her and smiled, "Raven, what the hell you scared me back there, I thought you where having an attack, you almost scared the shit out of me," Why was he acting like this, her stomach was feeling warm, she was finally feeling something, Raven thought to her self. She didn't like it.

" Why are you guys here, what happened, ah, did I faint oh how embarrassing, and Why am I warm inside, Vergil help me I think I produced feelings, " They all laughed at her pleading. She placed her hands in her lap. Vergil just laughed, "Your okay, its called being human, come on even you couldn't believe, you weren't able to produce emotions rather then being calm " She sighed

"You scared us back there, what happened, also the nurse wants to talk to you alone she doesn't want us to hear, but thanks to kid because he carried you here, your safe" Raven blushed, what the hell to many emotions for a short while, she wanted to thank him though. Vergil noticed her expression and felt jealous about that.

Kid blushed and she smiled, "Thank you Kid" she jumped from her bed and hugged him, Liz and patty were singing "Raven and Kid sitting on a tree," While Vergil grew a tick mark, he was very hard at hiding his emotions.

He was just blushing and Raven wasn't fazed by what they said. But everyone laughed at them, they were the future couple soon. To tell the truth Raven didn't believe in love, that's why she can never notice Vergil as something more. But with Kid it feels different, in some way.

The nurse named Medusa rushed them out telling them she needed rest. She just sat in her chair and waited for everyone to leave. Raven sighed she knew exactly who the nurse was, "Medusa what are you doing here, pft you would have thought they would know they let Witches in there school, so tell me why a pleasant surprise its just you and me once again." Ravens Cheshire smile was at its biggest.

Medusa smiled and tossed her a blue rose, " You know if you want to discover who your father is you know what you'll have to do," Raven sighed, she knew she would ask for her blood for information, but if she has possession of her blood she can awaken the kishin, but she promised her self one thing.

"Fine.. I'll do it..."

* * *

_**A/N: Omg Medusa and Raven what ok stay tuned**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Well here is cahter 2 hope you enjoy few mistakes but its like 12:40 am I got to sleep I'll fix the later well enjoy_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Raven's Love troubles

She looked up in the white ceiling as she tried to imagine it a different color. It had been a week since the medical accident. She actually didn't go to school and when Maka tried to visit she didn't open the door, she really couldn't face anyone after her little deal she has with Medusa know. She did meet Black Star she thought he was quit obnoxious, but funny, he wanted to fight with her but she just kicked him out of her home.

She was returning back to school the next day, she wasn't sure she could go back, but she must go on. She was ignoring Vergil also she would just take the work for school and lock her self in the room. Raven was eating dinner and imagining her house decorated but at the moment she didn't have money so she would have to settle with the white walls. Vergil was out with Maka, Soul and the rest of them. They invited her but she said she was going to stay home and eat pasta, she burned it though, she was a fighter not a cooker.

She placed the dish in the sink and left it to Vergil to clean, and walked over the radio and put it on her favorite station, Death City Rock Radio.

Her favorite song played, "Next up on this cold day we have Untouched by The Veronicas, know stay tuned for nonstop Rock music," As the beat started she ran into her room and changed into her pjs, that consisted in a black tank she wore when Vergil wasn't around and her silky black poke dot pants. She began to sing "I feel so untouched...And I want you so much..That I just can't resist you...It's not enough to say that I miss you...I feel so untouched right now"

She dance dot the course and didn't notice she had visitors, Vergil, Soul and Maka, Kid and the rest watched her as she danced, Vergil and Soul got bloody noses, because Raven's chest was more visible than ever. Kid was blushing furiously, as Maka maka-chopped both Vergil and Soul.

Raven stopped and notice them, she stopped singing and awkwardly left the room and put on her black silk pajama collar shirt. She came out quickly and noticed they all sat comfortably in her living room, "Um you guys want water, or anything, so how was your night out," she smiled at them, "Fine I'll take some water," Maka replied sitting by soul and Liz, while everyone nodded with water. So she quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed cups of water for everyone and gave it them, "Maka did Vergil do anything bad today, so where did you guys go eat," Liz turned towards her and answered, "Well we went to get pizza but Kid had a mental melt down about it being unsymmetrical, so we left quickly and left to a dance club, you should have gone, I can tell you have some skills." Raven shyly sighed.

"Hey Vergil, also I got a letter from your brother, here," she tossed him the letter while Raven went to make small talk with BlackStar and Tsubaki.

Soul asked curiously about the letter, Vergil pushed him away playfully as he began to read it,

_**"Dear Vergil,**_

_**Hi bro, Alice Hart and Dev want to go see you guys and your new life, I hope you are doing well. Also how's Raven, I know her well she hides things with her smile so be careful, we worry since her brother is searching for her, we fear he might open wounds for her. But I wish you both luck we are having fun also hope for a visit with you guys soon. Also look out for Nix Kay, he is looking for his sister and isn't going to give up. Well tell her Alice says hi and that Hart is on Second field, what ever that means, see you soon,**_

_**Sincerely, Anthony**_

He finished the letter and tossed it aside, "Hey Raven, they say they want to visit and Alice said Hart is Field 2, what ever that is.. So what you say should we let them come." raven was silent, she didn't want them to come soon, "Do whatever you want, also tell me guys would you guys want to go to Black Scythes, I heard it was cool club in Italy and my next mission is with Maka and Soul we can maybe go." Maka smiled at her, "Are you ready for your first mission Raven, also I then we can hold off the club tonight was enough its getting late, we should let you rest."

She nodded, "Bye you guys I'll see you tomorrow, then," They said there good byes and let them out. Raven closed the door behind her as she saw Vergil put away the dishes ands walked behind him and hugged him, "So how does it fell we turn 15 teen tomorrow, I hope you have a good present for me," She laughed and walked to the couch. He laughed and followed her and landed next to her on the couch, "You'll see soon, by the way why don't you wear those pj's in front of me huh, " Raven raised her eyebrow, "Because your my friend and I know you have feelings for me I can't comet to so please I don't want to hurt you," she got up and walked towards her room.

The radio was still on as the song immortal played, when his heart broke into a million pieces, maybe it was time to move on... He liked Liz…

_**The Next day**_

After a long nights rest, maybe he was right, he needed to move on. He and Raven could only be friends after all, he woke up early and made her a chocolate cake with velvet frosting. And had bought her a new collar shirt that was black and white striped. She would surly love it, he wondered what she got him. He went to check on her, when he knocked on the door he didn't get a response.

He waited a little longer but it was 6;30 she would leave by know so he knocked again and when there was no answer he took down the door, he didn't find her he headed toward the restroom, he found her sitting by the toilet, she was vomiting blood. Raven knew why her blood was combining with the black blood it was destroying her lungs slowly and she couldn't tell Vergil. She looked up at his worried eyes.

She cleaned her self and walked out of the room, "I'm fine Vergil see, and I don't want to go to the doctor again, so don't make me." He was going to tell her something but she stopped him, "Let me get changed so we can leave okay, its okay." He knew throwing up blood isn't healthy but he couldn't stop her from going to school.

He walked out and yelled back at her, "Hey I'm gonna go quickly to Makas house to tell her something before she leaves." Raven found it suspicious but hey she could recover, while he was gone.

She went into the kitchen and found her favorite cake and a box, that said Happy Birthday Raven. She lifted the top of the box and found a cute striped collar shirt that looked like it fit her, she knew what to wear know. When she got out from the room she had her new collar shirt with bright indigo jeans, that fit her long legs good. The luck of having long legs is you can move faster.

She had her hair in a fishtail braid on her left side, and wore black combat boots. She placed her leather shoulder bag over her, and walked towards the living room. Before she left she placed the cake into the fridge and walked outside for Vergil, when she found a note on the ground, "I left with Maka and Soul see you soon," she thought great she'll walk alone on her birthday.

She took out her mp3 and placed her black skull headphones, and walked to school with the song Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin on full blast. She looked towards the streets as she passed a bakery for a trash person wanted, she would remember to come after the mission to get the job. By not paying attention she bumped into a man, she drooped her mp3 on the ground as she murmured under breath about being clumsy. When she got up, she saw his shiny silver hair, and green eyes.

"Happy birthday sister, Raven"


End file.
